Mensonges et confessions
by choup37
Summary: 1.12. Une petite scène coupée se déroulant après que Thea ait appris la vérité sur les liaisons de son père. Il lui reste des questions sur la relation entre sa mère et Malcom Merlyn.


_**Lorsque Thea apprend la vérité sur les infidélités de son père, je m'attendais à ce que le sujet de Malcom soit aussi abordé (pourquoi tu le vois autant alooooors?). Peut-être cela a-t-il été le cas dans une scène coupée, mais je ne l'ai pas vue.. alors je l'ai créée :p**_

* * *

 **Mensonges et confessions**

* * *

 _-Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir dire cela !_

 _-Je sais._

Moira entraina sa fille sur le canapé, là où ce serait plus confortable pour discuter. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait au devant d'une longue conversation. Thea se laissa faire, se roulant immédiatement en boule contre elle. Elle avait peut-être dix-huit mais demeurait si jeune en réalité, si fragile. L'âge n'était qu'un nombre.

 _-Maman … je peux te poser une question ?_

 _-Bien sûr, ma puce,_ répondit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

 _-Si toi et Monsieur Merlyn n'êtes pas.. si vous.. pourquoi tu l'as vu l'autre jour? Et à ma fête?_

Le cœur de Moira manqua un battement : elle avait espéré échapper à cette question. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une réponse proche de la vérité, sans pour autant la dévoiler.

 _-Malcom et moi sommes des amis de longue date.. Bien avant ta naissance et celle de ton frère. Il était le meilleur ami de Robert, et a toujours été présent aux moments les plus importants. Depuis que.. que Walter.._

Elle inspira lentement, reprenant le contrôle de sa voix, avant de continuer plus bas :

 _-Il s'inquiète, Thea, c'est tout. Il a prétexté avoir besoin de mon avis l'autre jour pour m'obliger à lui rendre visite_ – ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité, amèrement. _Il sait que sinon, je vais le fuir. Comme je vous ai fui toi et Ollie._

Thea hocha la tête. Sa mère avait toujours été une personne introvertie quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas étonnée que Monsieur Merlyn ait été forcée d'agir si insidieusement. Walter avait presque dû défoncer la porte pour la faire ressortir après la disparition de leur père.

 _-Et à mon anniversaire?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _-Pareil. Il venait aux nouvelles._

 _-La manière dont il a posé sa main sur ton bras.. je n'aime pas cela,_ marmonna l'adolescente. _C'est presque.. possessif._

Si seulement elle savait.

 _-Malcom a toujours été tactile avec ses proches, il ne faut pas s'en offusquer. Rappelle-toi comment il attrapait ton père par le bras pour le trainer dehors s'amuser quand il passait ses journées à travailler_ , se força à sourire Moira, des années d'entrainement lui permettant de cacher ses vrais sentiments à l'égard du monstre.

Thea sourit au souvenir, avant de secouer la tête.

 _-Je n'aime quand même pas ça. C'est .. déplacé._

 _-Le jour où tu auras un ami d'aussi longue date, tu comprendras,_ la taquina malicieusement sa mère, s'attirant une tape affectueuse sur le bras.

 _-Il me fait peur_ , avoua sa fille.

 _-Malcom_ ?

Ce n'était pas davantage surprenant. Sa fille avait un bon instinct pour réparer les gens dangereux, et Malcom, hé bien.. Il était clairement en haut de la liste. Un serpent prêt à vous frapper dans le dos à tout moment. Moira ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa fille pour se sentir menacée en sa présence : c'était ce qu'elle ressentait constamment autour de lui depuis cinq ans.

 _-Il a cette... aura froide autour de lui. Presque.. malsaine, et désolée, je sais que c'est ton ami, mais c'est ce que je ressens, je n'aime pas être autour de lui. Il n'est pas.. il y a quelque chose en lui de tordu,_ grommela Thea, faisant soupirer Moira, qui se vit forcer de prendre la défense de Merlyn pour conserver les apparences.

 _-Malcom a beaucoup souffert. Ne le juge pas si vite._

 _-J'ai Tommy pour cela._

 _-Nous sommes mal placées pour nous interférer dans des affaires de famille_ , la gronda gentiment sa mère. _Maintenant, file appeler Laurel. Tu lui dois des excuses._

Thea pesta. Le retour de la mère matrone.


End file.
